Main Street Electrical Parade: DreamLights
We will make an Electrical parade that will be different from the other ones at the other theme parks. It will have new characters, different floats, and special differences in this. Notes *Park: Magic Kingdoms (Disneyland Montreal) *Original Run: June, 16, 2025 *French Name: La Parade Électrique de Main Street Lumières de rêve *Opening Announcement: "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! Disneyland Montreal proudly presents our most spectacular pageant of night time dreams and fantasy in millions of sparkling lights and brilliant musical sounds."Main Street Electrical Parade: Dreamlights" *Sponsor: McDonalds (2025) Music Tokyo Disneyland Electrical Parade Dreamlights Theme Units *Opening Window **Ballerina from Fantasia 2000 **Knights of Light **Mickey's Dreamlights Train (with Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Roger Rabbit and Goofy) **Tin Soldier from Fantasia 2000 *Alice in Wonderland **Ladybug **Alice and the Cheshire Cat **Mr. and Mrs Snails **Bumblebee **Inchworm **Frog *Pinocchio **Pinocchio and Geppetto putting on a show on a puppet show float with puppet dancers **Jiminy Cricket *Cinderella **Cinderella, Jaq, Gus and her Pumpkin Coach with horses **Clock Tower and Prince Charming **Ballroom **Fairy Godmother's Float *Beauty and the Beast **"Be Our Guest" - Lumiere **"Beauty and the Beast" - Belle and Beast *Pete's Dragon **Elliott *101 Dalmatians **Pongo and Perdita **99 Puppies **Kanine Krunchies *Frozen **Elsa's Ice Palace *Winnie the Pooh and Friends **Pooh and Friends - Pooh, Tigger, Eeyore, Piglet, and Rabbit appear on a float with Hunny pot which is obviously a Honey. **Bees **Heffalumps and Woozles - The Heffalumps and Woozles change color on their float. *The Three Little Pigs **The Three Little Pigs' house where Fifer Pig, Fiddler Pig, and Practical Pig play their instuments and make music to "Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?" **The Big Bad Wolf *Tangled **Rapunzel in her tower and Flynn Rider on the bottom of the float *Peter Pan **The Jolly Roger **Tick-Tock the Crocodile *The Little Mermaid **Giant Fish **Bubble Fish **Ariel on a shell float **Ursula **Sebastian's Underwater Band **Flounder **Scuttle on a rock **Whirly Fish **Pirate ship with Prince Eric and his pirate allies *The Lion King **Simba, Nala, Rafiki, and Zazu on the Pride Rock **A giraffe, a zebra, an elephant, a hippo, a crocodile, wildebeests, gazelles, monkeys, an ostrich, and a rhino. **Timon and Pumbaa - Timon appears riding on Pumbaa. *Pixar Pals **Finding Nemo **Monsters, Inc **Wall-E **Cars *It's a Small World (finale) **Dancing Dolls **Showboat (with Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, and Scrooge McDuck) **Airship (with Bumble Bee from Melody Time, Chip and Dale) **The Moon (with Pluto, Marie, Huey, Dewey, and Louie) **The Sun (with José Carioca and Panchito Pistoles from The Three Caballeros, Lilo and Stitch) **Sponsor's Logo Song index #Main Street Electrical Parade: DreamLights *OPENING WINDOW & ANNOUNCEMENT (Fanfare of Lights (Don Dorsey))- "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! Disneyland Montreal proudly presents our most spectacular pageant of night time dreams and fantasy in millions of sparkling lights and brilliant musical sounds. Main Street Electrical Parade: Dreamlights" *Ballerina & Knights of Light **Baroque Hoedown (Perrey/Kingsley) *Mickey's Dreamlights Train & Tin Soldier **Baroque Hoedown (Perrey/Kingsley) *Alice in Wonderland (1951 film)- Alice, Chester Cat, Snails, Bumblebee, Ladybug, Inchworm and Frog **All in the Golden Afternoon (Fain/Hillard) **The Unbirthday Song (David/Livingston/Hoffman) **Alice in Wonderland (Fain/Hillard) **In a world of My Own (Fain/Hillard) *Pinocchio (1940 film)- Pinocchio and Geppetto, Jiminy Cricket **I've Got No Strings (Harline/Washington) **Little Wooden Head (Harline/Washington) **Give A Little Whistle (Harline/Washington) **Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee (Harline/Washington) *Cinderella (1950 film)- Pumpkin Coach with horses, Ballroom, Fairy Godmother's, Clock Tower **Cinderella (David/Livingston/Hoffman) **Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo (David/Livingston/Hoffman) **A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes (David/Livingston/Hoffman) **The Work Song (David/Livingston/Hoffman) *Beauty and the Beast (1991 film)- Lumiere and Belle and Beast **Be Our Guest (Ashman/Menken) **Beauty and the Beast (Ashman/Menken) **Belle (Ashman/Menken) *Pete's Dragon- Elliot the Dragon, Pete **Brazzle Dazzle Day (Kasha/Hirschhorn) **It's Not Easy (Kasha/Hirschhorn) *One Hundred and One Dalmatians (1961 film)- Pongo and Perdita, 99 Puppies and Kanine Krunchies **Cruella De Vil (Leven) **Dalmatian Plantation (Leven) *Frozen (2013 film)- Elsa's Ice Palace **Do You Want To Build A Snowman? (Anderson-Lopez/Lopez) **Fixer Upper (Anderson-Lopez/Lopez) **In Summer (Anderson-Lopez/Lopez) **Let It Go (Anderson-Lopez/Lopez) **For The First Time In Forever (Anderson-Lopez/Lopez) *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977 film)- Pooh and Friends, Bees and Heffalumps and Woozles **Rumbly in My Tumbly (M. Sherman/B. Sherman) **Up, Down, Touch the Ground (M. Sherman/B. Sherman) **Winnie the Pooh (M. Sherman/B. Sherman) **The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers (M. Sherman/B. Sherman) **Heffalumps and Woozles (M. Sherman/B. Sherman) *The Three Little Pigs (1933 film)- The Three Little Pigs' house where Fifer Pig, Fiddler Pig, Practical Pig and The Big Bad Wolf **Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf (Churchill/Sears) *Tangled- Rapunzel in her tower and Flynn Rider **I See the Light (Menken/Slater) **Incantation Song (Menken/Slater) *Peter Pan (1953 film)- The Jolly Roger & Tick-Tock the Crocodile **You Can Fly, You Can Fly, You Can Fly! (Fain/Cahn) **A Pirate's Life (Fain/Cahn) **The Elegant Captain Hook (Fain/Cahn) **The Second Star to the Right (Fain/Cahn) *The Little Mermaid (1989 film)- Giant Fish, Bubble Fish, Ariel on a shell, Ursula, Sebastian's Underwater Band, Flounder, Scuttle on a rock, Whirly Fish and Pirate ship with Prince Eric **Kiss the Girl (Ashman/Menken) **Under the Sea (Ashman/Menken) **Part of Your World (Ashman/Menken) **Daughters of Triton (Ashman/Menken) *The Lion King- Simba, Nala, Rafiki, and Zazu on the Pride Rock, A giraffe, a zebra, an elephant, a hippo, a crocodile, wildebeests, gazelles, monkeys, an ostrich, a rhino, Timon and Pumbaa **I Just Can't Wait to Be King (John/Rice) **Hakuna Matata (John/Rice) **Circle of Life (John/Rice) **Can You Feel the Love Tonight (John/Rice) *Pixar Pals **Finding Nemo- Nemo, Dory, Crush **Monsters,Inc- Mike, Sulley, Boo, Randall at the back **Wall-E- Wall-E, Eve **Cars- Lightning McQueen, Mater *It's a Small World- Showboat, Airship, The Moon and The Sun **It's a Small World (M. Sherman/B. Sherman) *McDonalds Sponsor Unit & Closing Window **DreamLights Theme Variation (Greg Smith) *Closing Announcement (Fanfare of Lights (Don Dorsey))- “Main Street Electrical Parade DreamLights!” See also *Paint the Night Parade Category:Parades Category:Former Disneyland Montréal entertainment Category:Upcoming attractions